In order to install or replace a cooling fan as part of an equipment cooling environment, existing designs require the use of screws or other types of fasteners. The removal of screws or other types of fasteners present a hazardous condition for the equipment due to the possibility of a screw or other type of fastener being dropped into the equipment. It is also very time consuming to remove and re-insert a screw or other type of fastener and may be difficult due to the location of removal and reinsertion. Therefore, it is desirable to readily install and replace a cooling fan without the need for screws and other types of fasteners.